An ever-growing interest is being brought to lighting devices built as modules having solid-state light radiation sources, e.g. LEDs, which offer the possibility to modify the shape of the module, thanks to a general flexibility.
In various implementations, such a module is adapted to be mounted on a carrier (e.g. a mounting surface) by a bi-adhesive tape or through clips.
In various implementation, the bi-adhesive tape may be directly provided on the back of the module. This solution may involve various drawbacks, such as:                the difficulty in obtaining an optimum adhesion between module and mounting surface,        the relatively low reliability of this fixation mode, which may lead in time to a risk of detachment,        the difficulty in installing the module without exerting a pressure on the electronic components thereof,        the physical impossibility to move the module once it has been installed.        
If clips are being used, it may be impossible to fix the flexible module throughout its length. Moreover, the clips may remain visible, with an aesthetically displeasing effect.